1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to golf bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new concept for a golf bag which allows the clubs to be positioned with the clubheads in the down position, and the irons and the woods within separate compartments and at different levels within the bag.
2. General Background
In the sport of golf, it is imperative that the golfer maintain the broad array of clubs within a suitable bag which can accompany the golfer on the course, and which allows easy selection of the proper club depending on the shot. In addition, it is valuable that the expensive clubs be maintained within the bag in a position where they are protected from damage and easily identified and retrieved.
In the present state of the art, the most typical type of golf bag construction provides in general an open top bag, circular in cross section, and having a single floor where the clubs rest. The clubs are positioned within the bag, with the club heads up, in a disorderly manner. However, because of the nature of golf clubs, in general, the woods are substantially longer than the irons and the putter. Therefore, when the clubs are in the bag, the woods tend to extend a distance out of the open end of the bag, with the irons generally confined within the bag. This leads to the iron club heads banging against the shafts of the wood clubs. Therefore, when one wishes to protect the clubs from damage, club head covers must be used with each play. This delays the game and is a nuisance. Another problem is that unless the bag is specifically adapted with individual club tubes for positioning the clubs in each tube, the clubs rattle around the bag as the bag is moved during play. This leads to damaging of clubs and a generally annoying situation. Another problem is that the clubs are stored in a random manner requiring time to identify the desired club.
There have been patents issued in the art which address golf bag construction, and these are cited in the list of art which is being submitted herewith, or shortly after filing of the application for letters patent.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.